Tutor Me And Love Me
by Everglot
Summary: Ginny’s doing badly in class, so Dumbledore gives her a Tutor. Who’s her tutor and what while become of them ? PLEASE REVIEW! First DG fic!
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Weasley, your test. I wish to have a word with you after class." McGonagall gave her a half-sad, half-stern look as she rested Ginny's paper with a "P"on it.

Ginny sighed. Her points had been dropping horribly these past few weeks. It all had to do with that prat Harry and his Quidditch practices, and the fact that he had just broken up with her but Ginny couldn't give a damn. All she could do is hope that McGonagall wouldn't put her out of the team as the consequences.

The ball rang and everyone quickly gathered their stuff and cleared the classroom. Ginny lazily packed in her stuff and waited for the Professor.

"Miss Weasley,"" McGonagall called her forward, Ginny gingerly walked towards her.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry to have too informed you that your grads have been suffering these past weeks. I'll have to discuss with the Headmaster what to do. You can come by the office at 9 pm."

Ginny sighed deeply and nodded.

"Do you have any initiative what the cause of your marks is?" McGonagall inquired slightly.

"Ermm…no not really." Ginny stared at her feet. She wasn't about to spill her heart out to Minerva McGonagall.

"Very well then. You can go Miss Weasley. You're dismissed." McGonagall studied Ginny while she walked out the door and sighed, while shaking her head.

"So now I have to probably get out of the Quid ditch team or get some damn tutor!" Ginny had told Hermione the whole story. Even about her marks.

The brunette looked at Ginny with sympathy. "Oh Ginny I'm so sorry but-"

"I know, I know. Just don't tell me 'I told you so' ok ?"

Ginny groaned and dug her head into her pillow. They were Ginny's dorm in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione can't you volunteer to tutor me ? PLEASE !" Ginny gave her puppy dog eyes and pushed out her bottom lip.

Hermione laughed at her. "That's if you need one, ok ?"

Ginny nodded, "Hey, what time is it ?"

"It's 9 pm."

Ginny gasped and jumped out of her bed. "Damn! I'm late! I was supposed to be at Dumbledore's Headquarters! Damn it! I'll see you later Hermione!"

She ran out the door and practically missed all the stairs on the staircase when she jumped down. She was out of the Gryffindor common room within seconds.

She sprinted down the stairs but she missed the person who came round the corner.

"Oomph !" Ginny and the person landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"For Merlin's sake. Watch where you're going !" The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy sneered at her.

_Real smooth, bump into Malfoy. Just what I needed._

"Thanks a lot Weasley. Thanks to you I've got crease marks on my clothes. I won't bother sending the bill. I'll take away all your savings anyway." Malfoy sneered as he recognized her.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny quickly gathered herself and ran past Malfoy to Dumbledore's Headquarters.

Before the door closed she could just hear Malfoy snicker at her.

She lifted her hand too knock on the door but the voice stopped her.

"Miss Weasley, I was expecting you."

Ginny entered the room. Her face was still slightly flushed. Dumbledore offered her a seat and she took it.

"I presume you have an idea why your here ?" he started.

Ginny nodded and bowed her head guiltily.

"Sir? If I may," Ginny questioned and Dumbledore nodded, "Please don't take me out of the Quidditch team I'll do anything I'll even-"

"Miss Weasley, you have nothing to worry about," Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. "You're getting extra lesson with a tutor."

Ginny almost cheered out loud but bit her lip too control her concealment.

"The tutor lesson will immediately start and is 4 times per week; on Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Sunday's. In consequence the classes will start tomorrow. There will be more lessons applied if there is an exam approaching. All lessons start at 9pm sharp and it will be up to the tutor when the time has ended. And you will be the one instructing him what you will be studying."

"Him? It's a he? Who's my tutor?" Ginny asked fretfully.

"Your tutor is Mister Draco Malfoy."

**The Next Day:**

Ginny was grouchy since the crack of dawn. The only thing that went through her mind was;

_Draco Malfoy is my tutor. Draco Malfoy is my tutor._

"GINNY !" Someone screamed into her ear.

Ginny jumped up and looked around confused. "God…Hermione ! What is it ?"

"I've been asking you about the meeting with Dumbledore for the past hour or so!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny groaned. She really didn't feel like telling Hermione who her tutor was. She was far to embarrassed.

Ginny let out a childish put.

"Oh ! Come on Ginny! Tell me! Who's your tutor? Is he nice? Oh-oh my god don't tell me it's Weatherbee Oh What if you-"

"Hermione calm down. He's not that fun. Trust me…" she sighed.

"Come on he can't be that bad."

"Is Draco Malfoy a good thing then?"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No…"

Ginny nodded. "Yep, Dumbledore assigned me to Malfoy. The lessons start today."

Hermione got that 'I'm so sorry but it's so funny' look in her eyes; she looked as if she would burst sooner or later.

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. "Let's just go to dinner ok?"

Hermione nodded, still threatening to burst out of laughter.

Dinner past by to quickly for Ginny and 9 o'clock was come way to close for her part. It was now 8:30, Ginny decided to walk to the Room of Requirement and wait for her _tutor. _She wanted to at least be early; at least Malfoy wouldn't have an excuse to make fun of her or pull points; since he was a prefect.

Ginny gracefully walked down the stairs, when she turned the corner she found herself bump into Harry.

"Harry! Hi! Eh what are you doing here?" she suddenly questioned.

"Hey Ginny. Oh I was just erm-"

"Don't bother I don't need to know anyway." Ginny shrugged. She saw a look of relief in his eyes.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll see you later. Ok?"

Harry nodded and wished her goodbye while she continued her path to hell towards the Room of Requirement.

She took a seat on the bench and rested her bag of books next to her. She sighed deeply as she awaited Malfoy's approach. She solemnly hoped that he would fall down the stairs and break his legs.

Ginny tapped her legs up and down impatiently waiting for him. She looked at her watch. It was ten past the hour.

_Malfoy must've chickened out. _She thought. Happily Ginny got up but that thought was meant to be broken.

"Where do you think you're going Weasley?"

Ginny turned around to see Draco Malfoy quirking and eyebrow at her. She gave a low growl.

"Well I was just on my way to the Headmasters office to inform him how my _tutor _didn't show up." She folded her arms gave Malfoy a fierce look.

He sneered at her. "Whatever Weasley." He walked past her into the Room of Requirement.

She huffed and followed him. Malfoy had already seated his feet on the table whilst he leaned back against his chair, arms crossed. She dropped her stuff and seated herself across from him and folded her arms.

She could see Malfoy studying her with a slight arrogance in his face. She leaned back and did the same.

To his amusement he smirked at her actions. They studied each other for a couple of minutes until Ginny broke the silence,

"Shouldn't you be teaching me something?"

He lifted his feet from the table and leaned in over the table. "I could teach you a lot of things _Weasley_."

She blushed at his comment. "Whatever. I suggest we start with History of Magic." She pulled out her thick book and dropped it on the table.

Malfoy groaned as he saw the book. "You couldn't start with any other boring topic could you?"

"Well this is my worst subject so yeah. And weather you like it or not Malfoy, you have to do whatever. I. Say." She smirked at him whilst he sent her a glare.

"Let's get one thing straight Weasley. I don't follow orders form no one below me, and that includes you. The only one who's supposed to be following orders here is you and I would rather surrender myself to The Dark Lord before following orders from any Weasley." he snapped arrogantly.

"Well I'm sure your Father wouldn't mind hooking you up to meet Lord Voldemort so you can follow his footsteps." She added nonchalantly.

Malfoy shot out of his chair grabbed his bag and cloak and headed out the Room of Requirement.

Was Malfoy actually hurt by this?

"Malfoy wait!" she quickly ran behind him and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, look I know we may never get along or something but I'll have to face the fact that I... I need you. Could we just work something out? The sooner you help me with me grades, the faster you're free of me. Deal ?"

He studied her for a moment and walked back to the chair and dropped himself in it. "Whatever Weasley."

"Good. Can you lay off the commentary of my family? Then I'll lay off yours." She inquired.

"I'll do my best Weasley. Let's just get started with History of Magic," he opened the book while Ginny took her seat.

"Okay, explain to me what exactly you don't understand."

Ginny turned the book and directed Malfoy to her difficulties.

"Okay, so the reason Orison killed Thereof was of the betrayal of his loved ones during the war and Luma managed to conceive an heir but not of his own blood? That doesn't make sense Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "It's not about making sense Weasley, it's about the facts. Facts never have to make sense. So just do us both a favor and stop speculating if it makes sense or not and just leave it and learn it as it is."

Ginny sighed. "Fine. But that's cruel to kill your own wife and brother. Must be cold blooded at hart." She mumbled that last bit.

"He had a right. No woman should go conceal herself to her husbands' brother in the time that he needs her the most." Draco said significantly.

Ginny studied him for a while and frowned.

"Let's just drop the subject and go to another subject. What else did you bring with you?" Draco asked nodding to her bag.

Ginny searched into her bag, "Erm... I've got Potions and Transfiguration. How's about we start with Potions?" she offered. Draco gave a curt nod.

"Another Weasley who's bad in Potions, runs in the family?" Draco sneered.

"Malfoy, we had an agreement. Keep your comments too yourself." She glared at him.

He shrugged, "Whatever Weaslette. What Potion are you studying now?"

"Draught of Peace."

Draco snorted. "What's so hard about that? Can't you just follow instructions Weasley?"

"Of course I can. I just don't know what the hell I'm doing wrong." She sighed.

"Well tell me the ingredients, the effects, tell me how to make it and then show me how you make it." Draco inquired.

"Well, the ingredients include a powered moonstone and syrup of hellebore, the effects are to calm anxiety and soothes agitation," she looked at Draco while he nodded that she answered correctly.

"Well first you have set up a cauldron with water to boil. Cut some carrots fine and add a piece of moonstone and turn counter clockwise 7 and a half times and then wait exactly 6 minutes before stirring it clockwise 4 times. Erm… chop up some onions and then throw them in. Then I think you've got to slowly pour the syrup into the cauldron and stir 10 times clockwise and 1 time counters."

"Bravo Weasley. Now make me the potion." He commanded.

"I'm not one of your servants Malfoy so watch how you talk to me." She warned while he smirked at her.

She then conjured a cauldron and proceeded to make the Potion. The Room of Requirement gave her access to the moonstone and the syrup. She was now cutting the carrots when she heard a groan.

"What ?" she looked at Draco irritated.

"You're cutting the crofts wrong. They're supposed to be fine not chunks. Here let me show you." Draco stood up and walked behind Ginny. His arms stretched out in front of each of her side, she could feel his breath tickling her neck. She swallowed hard and listened to what Draco start to tell her.

"Watch closely Weasley," _Don't tell me that Malfoy. You're the one to close. _Ginny nodded under his head. "You have to cut them…in…thin small…slices." Draco cut the chunks of carrots into slim tiny bits.

"Give me your hands," she compiled while Draco gave her the knife and held her hands. "You see and feel the way I'm cutting them? That's how you've got to do it." Draco held her hands while they cut the carrots fine. She couldn't help but admire how soft and warm his hands were.

"Now cut the onions for me." He released her hands but remained behind her.

Ginny grabbed the onions and began to cute them fine. She gave a few sniffs and wiped away some tears. Draco sniffled at that. "Oh shut up Malfoy, it's not that fun. My eyes are burning like hell!" she exclaimed.

"Done!"

Malfoy looked at the onions and grabbed a handful to get a closer look. Ginny had the ache to push his hands into his face, but she wasn't that mean, yet.

"Could be better Weasley," she rolled her eyes at him. "At least you're learning, now finish the potion." He told her and moved back to the seat behind her.

Ginny felt the chills cover her back when Draco left from behind her and continued to finish her potion. She found it quiet annoying that he took a seat behind her. Only Merlin knew what all he was thinking!

Draco watched Ginny stir the cauldron 10 times clockwise.

_Weasley has a nice bum…_

**_What the hell are you doing looking at a Weasley!_**

_It's not a crime to look you know, besides did you take a look at her breasts?_

**_I'm not going to look at Weasley's breasts !_**

_You can't deny it that they're nice! _

_**Well fine they are, but stop watching her you perv! What about Pansy?**_

_Pansy doesn't have a bum or breasts like that! Besides she's boring me. Weasley is far more interesting._

_**I don't even know why you signed yourself up to be her tutor anyway when Dumbledore asked you!**_

_sneer I don't care but Weasley has gotten more mature during these past few years. You can't deny that!_

_**I am going to deny you for looking at her for all these years! You're paying more attentions to her than her brothers and Potter!**_

_Well it's over between her and Potter. I wonder if little Weaslette's been deflowered ? You think potter did his duties?_

_**gasp How could you think such a thing! And no I don't think he did anything. I have a strong feeling she hasn't been touched yet. Now could you please stop talking about that disgusting excuse for a pure-blood?**_

_Yeah sure, she's finished anyway…_

Ginny poured the potion into a tube and handed it to Draco. "Finished!" she exclaimed happily. He took the potion and smelled it.

"Do you also know the effects of it if it's made wrong?" he questioned.

"Erm…no what is it?"

"Well for starters, the person who drinks it will not be calmed or any sense but fore some reason you get a serious outbreak of boils on your skin," Ginny grinned at that "And that question will somewhat be in the exam." He informed her.

Ginny nodded and she quickly wrote that down on a parchment.

"_Scourgify_" Draco cleaned up Ginny's cauldron. "You want the potion or throw it away?" Draco asked her lazily.

She waved it off and Draco vanished the bottles of potions.

"Well it's getting late Weasley so I suggest you return to your dorm for your beauty sleep." Draco smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You have to give me a passage or else I'll get detention."

"What will I get in return if I give it to you Weasley?" Draco moved closer to her smirking.

_Well I'll be damned. Is Draco Malfoy **flirting **with me?_

"I'm sorry if I don't fall for your charm Malfoy but I think I'll pass whatever you're wanting from me. Now, give me the pass." She held her hand out while Malfoy reached into his pocket and gave it to her.

"See you on Friday Malfoy." She flipped her hair in his face and walked out the Room of Requirements. Once she was round the corner she made a sprint towards the Gryffindor common room to tell Hermione how it went.

"This is going to be interesting…" Draco murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny jammed her fork into her bacon and propping it in her mouth. Her memory drifted of to the events of last night. Ok, she had to admit it wasn't that bad after all that worrying. He didn't insult her to much.

She sighed and looked at her watch; lessons would start in about fifteen minutes. She decided to get a head start. She wasn't in the mood for her friend's special interrogation of more details of last nights events.

--------------------

Draco was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was in History of Magic. When he was just about to doze of, he felt someone jamb his ribs.

He hissed painfully. "What was that for?"

A handsome dark-haired dude with forest-green eyes smirked at him. "How did it go? The tutoring with the Weaslette?"

"Boring, what did you expect? A quick shag? I don't fuck anyone below me." Draco drawled.

Blaise smirked at him. "Come on, Malfoy. Tell me you were at least thinking about it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of that, Zabini. But she does have a nice body. You're not getting anything else out of me!"

Blaise looked satisfied. "Well, when are you going to see her again?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Why such an interest, Blaise. You want, Weasley, don't you?"

Blaise laugh good-naturally. "She's all yours mate. I have a reputation you know; Slytherins Best looking bachelor-"

"Yeah, and I'm the Sex God." Draco sneered.

They heard the bell ring; Draco looked revealed and grabbed his stuff. Blaise was already waiting for him.

"Draco, stop walking so fast. We're not going to be late you know. It's only Potions." Blaise said once he was by Draco.

"I'm trying to get away from Parkinson. She's getting on my nerves." Draco spat. Blaise chuckled.

"Drakey-poo!"

Draco cringed at the annoying high-pitched squeal. Parkinson.

Draco sped up but Pansy was faster. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

_What the…How did she get here so fast?_

Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled a sickening noise to Draco's ear.

"What do you want Pansy," Draco told her, detaching her arms.

Pansy pouted playfully at him. Draco did his best not to laugh in her face.

"I've missed you Drakey, didn't you miss me? We haven't been together for a while." Pansy purred and moved towards Draco.

"My name is Draco, I did not miss nor will I ever, the reason we've not been together for a while is because I don't want to see your ugly face and if you will now excuse me, I've got Potions." Draco walked off arrogantly, Blaise walked after him with a broad smile playing on his lips. Leaving a hurt looking Pansy.

"Brilliantly done, _Drakey-poo._" Blaise drawled mockingly.

"I'm sick of her. How did she manage to catch me up so fast? I was a good ten feet ahead of her!"

"Parkinson is slick, Malfoy. She's a Slytherin." Blaise answered.

"Oh and If you ever call me Drakey-poo again…We'll see what's left from the Bachelor of Slytherin." Draco signed him a death glare.

Blaise smiled and turned his attention to Snape who started the class, not before insulting a few Gryffindors of course.

---------------------

Pansy at venom in her eyes. Her Drakey-poo would never turn her down like that. She had to find out what was going on.

She headed for the Slytherin common room.

"No one gets my Drakey…"

---------------------

**a/n: Short! I know.. Sorry! He next chapter will be longer! I Promise!! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco strolled through the Hogwarts halls; doing his rounds, hoping to find a few Gryffindor's to take points off of.

He heard a loud cry and made his way over to the source.

_Finally, something to do!_

He wiped around the corner and saw the blood red hair of none other than Ginny Weasley. He smirked.

"Fancy meeting you here Weasley." Draco smirked and made his way towards her.

Ginny looked frightened and gathered up her stuff quickly.

"Sodd of, Malfoy." She spat at him.

Draco laughed. "Well that's not nice. Telling a person of higher superior to sod off now is it? Hmm, I think that comes up to deducting house points or detention? How about both? How does that sound Weasley?"

Ginny groaned and stood up to face him. Draco laughed when she stood on full height reaching only halfway by his neck.

Ginny felt suddenly self-conscious. "Listen, Malfoy I don't care what you do! Just get on with it so that you can finish your rounds and I can go to bed."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "What _are_ you doing up this late? It's almost three hours past curfew."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Malfoy?" Ginny spat.

"Feisty aren't we? Sixty points form Gryffindor and a whole week of detention with me. Now get out of here before I take of more."

Ginny glared and him and pushed her way past him. Draco smirked to himself victoriously.

A whole week of detention with Weasley. This made his day.

----------------------------------

Ginny banged her head against the desk in her room.

Hermione looked concernedly at her friend. She bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"Come on, Ginny. It's not so bad." Hermione tried to reassure her friend.

Ginny gave a muffle laugh. "That's easy for you to say. Draco Malfoy isn't your tutor and you don't have a whole week of detention with him!"

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. "Well, you could always crack your skull and end up in the infirmary for a few weeks."

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, and then he would make me make up the detention I missed and probably serve me it twice!"

Hermione nodded truthfully. "Well, you've got to go to your detention. Try to break a few bones while you're walking up the stairs."

Ginny laughed slightly and nodded. "I hope I do more than break my legs."

----------------------------------

"Weasley, you're two minutes late." Draco tapped his wand with his watch.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and walked into the Potions class.

_He couldn't choose a different spot to serve me my detention?_

"What do I have to do, Malfoy?"

"you have to clean of all the shelves and then scrub the cauldrons clean."

Ginny shrugged and pulled out her wand. Draco laughed.

"No magic, Weasley. I'm sure your family taught you more than enough tricks to clean with your hands."

Ginny glared at him, mumbling something under her breath and climbed the ladder to clean Snape's stupid shelves.

Draco grabbed a seat, resting his legs on top of the desk, and started to admire Ginny. Well not Ginny, but Ginny as in her smooth legs and her milky skin. How he could almost see the mounds of her firm buttocks. Draco almost broke his neck trying to look up her skirt.

Ginny could feel his eyes on her like burning fire. She felt so uncomfortable standing on the ladder. And these damn shelves didn't want to get clean!

Ginny scrubbed ferociously on the shelves, hoping to get that spot of. She groaned. The spot didn't move an inch.

"Malfoy, this spot isn't coming of." Ginny yelled down at him.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and sneered at her. "Just move on, Weasley."

Ginny blushed when she saw his eyes travel to her legs with a satisfying look. She smirked to herself and moved to the other shelf. She dropped the cloth 'accidentally' onto the lower shelf and bent down, giving Draco a full view of her knickers, and picked up the cloth before continue working.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw what she did. She was onto him. Out of wickedness, he walked over to the ladder and started to climb. Ginny clung to the ladder when she felt him stepping up to her.

_Shit. What is he going to do? I knew I should've never provoked him!_

She sucked in her breath when she felt Draco breathing against her neck. She closed her eyes and wished he would just fall off the ladder.

"Turn around, Weasley," He commanded.

Ginny turned around awkwardly to face him, her eyes still closed. She felt him lean closer to her. She felt his hand travel up her thighs, under her skirt. He stopped when he reached the lace of her panties. She opened her eyes. She should be furious at him, calling him names. He should be insulting her not trying to seduce her.

_Come on Ginny. Kick him in the nuts! Threw him off the ladder, at least! He can't do this to you! No! Oh m- Oh! I didn't expect that one!_

Ginny gasped when she felt Draco's cool lips on hers. She couldn't help but shudder at the way his hands travelled up her thigh and under her shirt. She quickly composed herself and pushed him away, no he didn't fall of the stairs!

"Malfoy, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ginny snapped.

"What did it look like to you Weasley. I told you I could teach you lots of things. Wanna learn one more?" Draco whispered, and once again his face was barely against hers.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing to Miss Weasley?" a calm yet threatening voice echoed up to him.

---------------

A/N: OH I'm SO sorry for the long update! Exams and new plot bunnies were killing me! And I'm sorry again for the short chapter! I promise that I will make the next longer!


End file.
